Shadows and Dust
by SuperMastour
Summary: With the world now a ruined mess because of the Second Omnic Crisis, the state of order quickly falls into chaos. With the world lacking law and order, two people will take advantage of this and thrive. Despite glory and power, even the strongest fall. NEW CHAPTER 11 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows and Dust**

 **INTRODUCTION**

* * *

LA GUERRE C'EST L'ENFER.

A lone aluminum sign stood, the graffiti message rising above the flames and the rubble.

No one expected the Omnics to attack so ferociously and without warning. The fact that Talon was the little needle poking the lion, it seemed that they were at fault, but another plethora of factors also contributed to this New Omnic Crisis.

Regardless of this, Russia was not the country to play.  
No longer would they lose millions in an Omnic onslaught, no longer will they send men and women to die against a foe that could reproduce much faster than any human population.

While all other countries were disarmed, Russia was not.  
While all other countries was again wasted their men and machines of war against the Omnics, Russia did not.

Russia took the reins on this war, and either in an act of showing might or actual concern for the survival of the human race, they decided enough was enough.

The 6th Hour into the Omnic Crisis, the Russian Missile System was up.  
And at the 7th Hour, Omnics and Omnium Plants around the world were targets.  
Finally, at the 8th Hour, Omnics and their plants alike were vaporized in the Nuclear Blaze.

Alas, this was not the end of the war, but it was a huge step up for mankind.

Now, in the holocaust, Humanity and Omnic still clashed.

No longer were heroes available.

Overwatch was but a memory taken by the nuclear wake.

But those who were capable did not need the guidance of that heroic Organization.

And that's how it was for one robed man and one woman as they walked down the streets of the ruined French city they were caught in.

The man crushed a charred Omnic head with his large black boot, the metal screeching loudly, scaring some nearby rats out of hiding.

"Talon started this." the woman spoke as she saw the wasted city from atop a mountain of rubble, "With only the motive to destroy Overwatch and the Omnics... not this."

Several fire trucks, barely functioning, fought in vain against the blazes that dotted the city.

"Talon should have known not to fiddle with the sleeping bear." the robed man growled as he reached for the ground and picked up some ashes, "Damn bastards almost took us out too... I'm surprised we even survived this mess." he let the ashes flow down the gaps in his fingers.

Fractured remnants of the French Army could be seen entering the town, escaping what was a battlefield in the distance. Their men tattered, their tanks and vehicles on the verge of breaking down, this little force could only lumber slowly through the decimated city in shame.

"We shouldn't have done it." the man growled, "I didn't join for this mess..."

"Then what for?" the woman asked.

"You know damn well..." the man turned and pointed at her, "To destroy Overwatch!"

"Well, you succeeded." the woman smirked, "Reaper, Overwatch is nothing but ashes and dust now..."  
She looked at the ruined landscape from her position one last time before they walked down.

Reaper helped the woman step down, "What's next, Widow?" he said as the two hit the charred street.

"No Talon orders... No Talon."  
Widowmaker muttered.

"What do you think?"

The two smirked and looked at the city ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows and Dust**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Around 5 kilometers away was a small rural French town.

Luckily for this little hamlet the horrors of the nuclear strikes failed to strike it, and its virgin landscape was still not scarred by the fabric of war.  
Though there was no guarantee this peace would last forever.

"Hmph." Reaper grunted as he rode a small charred taxi cab down the road that led to this town, "Think we'll find something here, or will it be another ghost town." he fixed the overhead mirror a bit and made the little dice dangling on it shake.

"Seems like there is some activity." Widowmaker spotted a few cars leave the town, "Perhaps they are fleeing to greener pastures?" she scoffed a bit and looked behind them, where all the wasteland lay, "Though they may not find a place better than here."

Reaper sighed and looked ahead, quite bored, "Regardless, we need to stock up, so we're gonna check it out regardless." he shifted gears and kept driving.

"I'm not against it." Widowmaker murmured and saw as they started to slow down due to the fact that a small exodus of cars was trying to leave the town and thus started to clog the small road.

"Son of a bi-" Reaper growled and saw the farming families in their small vehicles pass by, "Where are those idiots going?" he saw that they were heading from the hell they just came from, "Damn..." he clenched the steering wheel angrily.

"Let them." Widowmaker scoffed and looked at Reaper, "Their blood is on their own heads... If they seek hell, they will burn because of that folly." she said.

"Whatever." Reaper muttered and finally broke through the clog up, "Look, we're here." he started to slow down again as they ended up at the first building the town offered.

A small cafe greeted the two as they exited their taxi cab.

Widowmaker stretched her legs a bit before walking to the trunk, "Armed or no- Sacre bleu!" she growled in disgust and annoyance, "Reaper..." she called out, "I thought you were going to throw this rubbish away!" she pulled out the deceased taxi driver.

"Must have passed my mind." Reaper shrugged his shoulders and picked up the man, "Plus we could use this." he snatched up the man's wallet before throwing him down a nearby hill, "Just in case we need a little bit of slip and slide." he pulled out the driver's information.

"Whatever." Widowmaker rolled her eyes and pulled out her rifle, "Are you going to want your gun-"

"What a stupid question." Reaper grunted and pulled out his Hellfires, "I thought you knew me already." he smirked behind his mask, "Now, how do you want to do our welcome?"

"Try not to arouse too much attention." Widowmaker said as she walked up to the cafe's windows and peered in, "Agh... it's empty." she said in dismay, "Lo- AH!" she gasped when Reaper kicked down the two doors and burst in, "Sauvage." she grunted and walked behind him.

Reaper scanned the room and was greeted only by overturned chairs and tables, he then closed his eyes and focused.  
His vision became oddly purple, with small little flickers of red and yellow occasionally showing up.

"Find anything?" Widowmaker asked, driving the man out of his concentration, "Or was I right?" she said in a cocky tone, as if to say 'told you so'.

"Nothing but rats and bugs." Reaper responded and turned to her, "Unless you're into that sort of menu." he chuckled.

Widowmaker naturally put a face of disgust.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind it." Reaper laughed shortly, then the two stepped out, "What else is there?" he looked around and saw a small workshop, "Perhaps they may have tools in there."

"And why would we need those?" Widowmaker asked as the two crossed the street, "I thought we were looking for food, water, and ammunition." she saw Reaper kicked down the door.

"Yeah, but what if that old bucket of bolts breaks down?" Reaper gave a quick glance to the cab outside, "My padre always said to be prepared for anything." he looked around and saw that there were some tools inside, "Excellent." he sighed in relief.

Widowmaker was not interested in the tools for their practical use like Reaper was, but she was still drawn to them for another reason. In her hands she rested a monkey wrench, which she looked at with precision and scrutiny.

"How much does this weigh?" she asked Reaper, who turned away from screwdrivers and ratchets.

"We won't need that." Reaper responded and looked back at what he thought were more important tools, "Unless we have a house."

"I asked you a question." Widowmaker repeated with annoyance, quite upset that her question was not answered.

"Madre Mia." Reaper growled and turned, then walked towards her and snatched the tool, "Can't you feel it?" he moved it up and down his hand, "It's probably 2 and a half kilos." he handed it back, "But I told you we don't need it unless you want to enter plumbing."

"Or bash someone in." Widowmaker responded, causing Reaper's ears to perk up, "2 kilos of cast iron would do some serious damage... for self defense." she smirked and looked at him again.

"You have a point." Reaper muttered, "Fine... keep it." he chuckled and returned back to the other tools, gathering them all up in a small toolbox he found.

"It takes a woman to know it." Widowmaker said as she grabbed another monkey wrench, "You're so wound up in your labor and toil... Only looking at the practical use... But you fail to see beyond the box." she grabbed a hammer.

"I know I know." Reaper grumbled, "Come on, that's enough." he started to walk out with his toolbox, "Oh... and put them here if you want." he stopped in front of Widowmaker and opened the box.

Widowmaker set one monkey wrench, two hammers, and one rubber mallet inside, "Alas, I could only find bludgeons." she shook her head and the two walked out, "Such a shame really."

Reaper chuckled and then stopped a bit to see a small fountain still spewing water.

At the top of this stone oasis was a small girl holding a bird, which the man looked at in silence.

 _It was Mexico, many moons ago._

 _A young Gabriel sat on the porch of a shanty house, waiting for a hunched figure to bring him a sight that brought a smile to his face. It was a small birthday cake loaded with one single candle and all the love a grandmother could give._

 _"Gabriel." the hunched figure said softly, the light revealing it to be an old woman, "Gracias por venir... Los Angeles esta muy lejos de aqui. I love when my little baby visits me." she smiled and pulled his cheek._

 _"I wouldn't miss it." Gabriel said and looked at his grandmother._

 _"I bought you a special gift." his grandmother said and walked inside the home, leaving the boy anxious and waiting, completely oblivious to the fact that his birthday cake was still on the table._

 _"Here it is." the grandmother came back out with a small cage, that held a small blue and white bird, "Un periquito" she smiled, "I know how much you love birds."_

 _Gabriel was mesmerized and joyous as he saw the bird look at him and chirp wonderfully-_

"Er hem." a strong clearing of a throat brought Reaper back to reality, and Widowmaker stood waiting while holding a canteen, "Are you going to check this water or not?" she asked, quite impatient.

"Oh... yeah." Reaper growled and snatched the canteen, then drunk it. It took him a few seconds, but his body's regeneration was not effected and thus revealed that the water was safe for human consumption, "It's fine." he alerted, and Widowmaker filled her canteen up.

"Do we have bigger containers?" the woman asked, "Because this will probably only last us a day or so." she muttered.

"No... We should look for some." Reaper responded, and the two walked off, keeping a close eye on the fountain.

 **000000**

Widowmaker sighed as she saw Reaper heave the last barrel of water into the back seats of the car, barely returning with a box of food, "Well, our work is done, non?" she asked and dusted off her hands.

"We just need to find ammunition." Reaper responded, "Perhaps in that general store or something." he pointed to the building at the far end of the town proper, "If it hasn't already been cleared out."

"Wouldn't kill us to check." Widowmaker crossed her arms, and once more the two started to trek down the town.

She hadn't noticed it before, but Widowmaker found the town to be very nice. The landscape and the and air around was very calm and peaceful, while the flowers that dotted around were such a sigh for sore eyes.  
 _Strange to see such things in this time,_ the woman thought to herself, then looked at Reaper, who had his eyes locked dead ahead to their destination.

Of course, she didn't care about the surroundings and only thought they were nice without any emotional attachment, but Widowmaker had a gut feeling that Reaper neither cared or thought it was nice. In her mind, Reaper wasn't a man that was attached to anything- he was, as she firsthand saw it, a phantom with no emotional bond with anything living in this world.

Though she may just be harsh on him, since these were just her assumptions. Reaper was such an expressionless character that it was hard to make up a personality to identify him with.

However, this did not mean he was a clean slate, or that the two had no bond whatsoever.

Widowmaker and Reaper were bound by two things,

and the two knew it.

They were bound by their audacity to finish their missions.

But most of all...  
Their love for bloodshed.

And in this hell of a world, perhaps the two will do just fine and dandy.  
The two looked at each other-  
They sure knew it.

* * *

 **New Widowmaker Reaper story back by popular demand (jk).  
No but really I am really liking making stories of these two because they are just so intriguing characters and its great dealing with the psyches. Perhaps this one will be another good jump into the minds of Overwatch's two coldest and darkest heroes.  
Please review! And I hope you enjoy!  
Also I do expect this one to go up in rating... and expect eventual Reapermaker. I have to fight the Widowtracer establishment, yo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows and Dust  
Chapter 3**

* * *

Of course, needless to say that the small town they were in was not completely uninhabited, as was shown when the two stumbled upon a man trying to pack up in order to leave.

The man's tiny truck seemed ready to collapse under all the stress it was being put under, as it was filled up to the brim with so much stuff that it even amazed Reaper and Widowmaker. They saw as the unnamed civilian packed house and home, all while sweating hard and muttering a few curses in French.

"Bah!" the man gasped when he finally saw the two watching him, then started to yell in French.

Reaper growled and looked at Widowmaker, who nodded and responded accordingly.

The man was relieved, but still in shock as he asked the woman why they were dressed so abnormally, emphasizing Reaper's outfit with several points with his fingers.

"What is he saying?" Reaper grumbled and locked on to the man, "If he's saying anything about me, tell him to keep his trap shut, or I'll give it gaping." he clenched his shotgun.

"Relax, he's just oddly curious by our outfits." Widowmaker scoffed and waved the man off, wanting no trouble for now, "Now... He says the general store is literally picked clean, but he'll give us some wares we may be happy with." she informed.

"What exactly could this man have?" Reaper crossed his arms, not impressed in the slightest, "Pray tell."

"He basically has basic food and..." Widowmaker turned to ask a question, only to have the man respond to her with a nod, "And... ammunition."

Reaper nodded, finally interested in such arrangement.  
For now, he thought, he could abstain from violence... though he knew this little truce with his Deathly side would not last long at all.

The man walked to the front of his truck and pulled out a shotgun, then revealed some cartridges to the two.

"What size are those?" Reaper asked Widowmaker, his faithful translator.

"12 gauge." Widowmaker responded after asking the man, "He's willing to offer the gun and the cartridges for 2000 Euros." she told him, then saw the man take out four whole boxes of shotgun cartridges.

Reaper rubbed his chin and pondered.  
Maybe he can disregard the money and just slug the man in the chest... all free of charge.

However, Widowmaker was two steps ahead and pulled him aside with a forceful grasp, "Listen here... you brute." she growled and whispered into his ear, "Think real long and hard about what you have brewing up there... You can slug the man, I don't care, but I want you to think before you do. Give him the Euros, the damn government has collapsed, those notes are not even worth the paper they're written on."

Reaper opened his eyes in surprise, "Damn... you're right." he bobbed his head, "We're basically giving him crap." he chuckled and the two broke away, "Got yourself a deal." he pulled out his wallet and administered 2000 Euros, half of the original amount he had.

The man chuckled and handed the bargain to him, then walked back into his house as he shook his head.

Reaper looked at the shotgun, then nodded a bit, "It's fine." he said and gave it to Widowmaker.

"What? Why would I need this?" Widowmaker asked, "You know I hate these loud... rough weapons." she growled.

"Just because you couldn't shoot mine doesn't mean you can't shoot that one." Reaper taunted, "That's a kiddie gun, it won't do much than bruise your shoulder at the worst." he said.

Widowmaker grunted and slung it over her shoulder, "Fine.. but if my youthful skin is hurt, you're paying for it." she smirked and saw the man come out.

"You'll get payed, alright." Reaper chuckled and waved at the man, who felt disturbed.

"Come on, before you scare him." Widowmaker led him away, then gasped when they saw two men breaking into their cab.

"OH HELL NO!" Reaper yelled and sprinted towards the cab, pulling out his two shotguns all while gaining a hellish black and purple aura.

The two men were too busy in their looting to notice Reaper approaching them, chuckling and not believing their luck. One of them popped out of the car and saw the black figure, "Ahhh!"

That man was instantly blasted by buckshot, causing his partner in crime to come out and yell. That man pulled out a small revolver and aimed it at their attacker.

"You thieves." Reaper growled and spun around, only to have Widowmaker beat him to the punch with her rifle.

At the distance, the woman looked away from her scope and waved.

Reaper chuckled and started to pick up what the men tried to steal, "Damn thieves..." he growled and kicked the burglar he had taken out, "If I had been here earlier... I would have stolen your souls while you lived..." he muttered and gained whatever essence was left.

"Happy now?" Widowmaker finally arrived, "I sure am." she muttered and rubbed her rifle.

"Could have been better." Reaper shrugged his shoulders and turned to her, "Now... Where to?" he asked as he finally realized their time in this small town was done, "Perhaps we should head west into Germany?"

"I hate Allemagne." Widowmaker grumbled and stepped inside the cab.

 **0000000**

The ride out of the small town was very solemn, neither one of the two spoke to each other up to the 4th Kilometer, which at that distance Reaper was extremely annoyed by the elephant in the room and growled.

"Can you at least say something!?" he clenched the steering wheel tightly.

Widowmaker grunted as she saw the landscape once again become charred and inhospitable, "I told you we should stay in France..." she growled as they headed due East, "If France is in terrible state, "Allemagne will be the very pits of hell."

"Ah... so you're afraid of a little sixth circle of hell?" Reaper chuckled, "I thought you were braver than that..." he smirked behind his mask.

Widowmaker looked at him, "Inferno..." she muttered.

"What's that?" Reaper asked, not quite hearing her.

"L'enfer de Dante." Widowmaker spoke as she looked back at him, "That book... I loved it." she muttered and started to recollect when she had received it as a young girl, "My parents never let me buy it because they thought it was too gruesome... Yet I still went to the store behind their back to get myself a copy."

Reaper bobbed his head, "So you were a little troublemaker from the start, huh?" he chuckled, "Well I'm glad to say I'm pleased it didn't go away." he commented and then sighed.

"Buying that book was a change..." Widowmaker looked up, "But in other news." she shook her head, "I am still very up- GAH!" she yelped when Reaper did a tight turn that nearly overturned the car, "What the!? Are you trying to kill us?" she growled in anger.

Reaper grunted and pointed to the distance, where a large mass of dust was building up.

Widowmaker gasped in shock as the storm started to build up, "Sacre Bleu..."

"Now unless you want to suffocate or die of radiation poisoning, that's on you... But right now I'm also with the idea of not going to Alemania." Reaper shifted gears and went back to whence they came.

"Wait." Widowmaker spoke as the man drove, "Strong winds... a gale that blows fiercely.. Just like the 2nd Circle."

"Santo Dios." Reaper grunted, "Just drop the book already, I only mentioned it as a passing comment, no need to get all horny on it." he grumbled as he kept taking glances at the dust storm behind them.

"I don't think you understand." Widowmaker spoke, "And take this with a grain of salt if you'd like... But this should be definitive that we live in hell-"

"Shut up.." Reaper growled, "We're still in the real world, if we actually get to hell I'll be the first one to let you know, ok?" he grunted, "If you're burning and I'm burning, I think we could be rest assured it's where we are."

"No." Widowmaker said, "Now the Earth has become that place... and if it has become that place... what's stopping us from doing what we want?" she smirked.

Reaper's thought on the matter did a full 180.  
For once in his life he wanted to feel that he owed no one anything, and that he had no due to justice. Perhaps this was his time, perhaps he should think as if it was now Hell on Earth. It was absolutely no downside to that plan, and most of all, they could do what they pleased.

Order was gone with the wind, and with everything so weak and distraught, who was going to stop them? For once in his life the Reaper actually felt as if someone understood his thinking.

Of course, Widowmaker's intention wasn't to go Whole Hog on the situation, she at least wanted some order to this philosophy. However, she knew Reaper was also not a complete maniac to commit acts like senseless slaughter and genocide- from what she knew of him, he was quite pragmatic, efficient, coordinated, and in some sense, quite elegant in his mode of destruction. She need not worry that Reaper would go on a rampage, though she still had her doubts, and of course she considered the fact that the man- if angered- would nearly be impossible to calm down.

But it took a woman to know it.

And as cold and calculated as Widowmaker was, she always was two steps ahead. Now that she saw that she could influence the man in a manner not even their Talon superiors could achieve, maybe she did have her foot in the door, maybe even two.

Reaper looked back at Widowmaker, he knew she was analyzing him, but with his shady exterior and low internal exposure, he was safe to think that she wouldn't get very far in whatever she was searching. But that didn't stop him from respecting her, even to the point of small admiration- though it was in his best interest not to let her know this.

"Santo Dios. Speak already." Reaper grunted, since he too was staring back at her and thus trying to avoid any further exposure, "What is it? You like the mask?"

"Actually I do." Widowmaker said, "Reminds me of the time I went to the Catacombes de Paris." she commented.

"Geez, you're even creeping me out.." Reaper muttered uneasily and shuffled in his seat, then noticed he was still being stared at.

"Oh, am I?" Widowmaker smirked and glared deeply.

Reaper took a deep breath and then gave a quick glance over his left shoulder and saw those two cold, unfeeling yellow irises trying to dig into his soul- if he even had one.

"Ya para!" Reaper growled and punched Widowmaker's armed, "Damn! I'm trying to drive here!" he growled.

Widowmaker decided not to continue pushing his buttons and stood down, then gasped when she looked in the mirror.

"Oh crap!" Reaper growled when he saw the cloud was now hot on their heels, "See!? Now this thing's right on our ass!" he shifted gears as he sped up rapidly, trying to reach the small town or at least outrun the mass of dust.

"Hurry up!" Widowmaker saw as the storm get over so close, "It's gaining on us."

"DAMN!" Reaper yelled as the vehicle roared but did not go any faster, "Stupid piece of- Rah!" he tried shifting gears, but was at the last option available.

"Why do-"

"It's a top speed, dammit!" Reaper growled as the car would not go faster and was in a losing battle against the storm, "Vale mierda." the man shook his head and took off his mask, then rammed it into Widowmaker's face, "Hope you like sand!" he quickly slowed down the vehicle as fast as he could and did a completely U-Turn.

It was now one on one as Reaper drove straight into the storm.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews and the follows and the faves.  
Together I will lead you all to victory against the Widowtracer establishment! ROMA VICTOR!  
Jk but seriously thanks guys!  
Hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadows and Dust**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Widowmaker awoke to disorientation and confusion, seeing nothing but a white ceiling above her. This was a vastly different location from where she last saw before everything blacked out on her.

"About time you woke up." a gruff voice spoke, and Reaper's figure was revealed to her. The man was tying some bandages around his wrists, exposing his mangled hands for a few moments before he put on his signature clawed gauntlets.

"What the- Where.. where are we?" Widowmaker looked around and scanned her surroundings, "What happened?" she wiped her sore eyes.

"I accidentally slammed the mask a little too hard..." Reaper muttered as he tied his boots, "Must have knocked you right out, but regardless, I managed to drive through the dust storm." he said and finished tying, "Managed to find this gas station before the car went to crap." he muttered and grabbed his mask off the floor.

Widowmaker saw as the man held his mask up, but since he was facing away she could not see his face- which would have been a first if this wasn't so.

"Lilac..." Reaper muttered as he whiffed the air around his mask, and then let out a soft sigh.

"Yes, it's my favorite." Widowmaker murmured, "Must have stuck when you drove that disguise into my skull." she groaned as her head still hurt.

"Apologies." Reaper chuckled as he put his mask on, then turned to the woman, "Rest assured it was an accident." he bobbed his head and stood up, "I think we should stay here the rest of the day, and maybe I'll check on the car tomorrow." he stretched a bit.

"Yes, I am exhausted." Widowmaker also stood up and stretched her legs, "How long until we reach the Germany?" she asked, noting that some of the items that were left in the gas station were various pamphlets bringing attention to German destinations.

"I don't know, actually." Reaper pulled out his phone, "No signal- Though it should be obvious seeing half the world is nuked." he muttered and looked at the options, "I could set up the Satellite locations, but I'm not the most tech savvy person." he rubbed his head in confusion.

"That is if the Omnics haven't jammed everything, it's best to keep in the cold trails." Widowmaker suggested, "Or else they could track us." she muttered and turned off her own device.

"Eh, what the hell." Reaper shut off his phone, "We'll know when everything's in the German language." he shrugged his shoulders, "And the Autobahn is ready for my driving." he cackled and then sat down, grabbing a nearby bag of potato chips from an aisle counter.

"Pomme de terre." Widowmaker muttered as she looked at Reaper open the snack, "How unsightly." she grumbled.

"You'd best take that back, because these are for you." Reaper chuckled as he handed the bag to her, "I really don't want to go outside and get the rest of the food." he saw that the sandstorm was still raging.

"Don't you need to eat too?" Widowmaker grunted, really not wanting to eat the chips, "Please, I insist." she muttered and glared.

"I only consume the souls of the living." Reaper growled, "Meager mortal food does not satiate my ever needing entropy." he clenched his fist, then grabbed a potato chip, "But this could suffice." he chuckled, a drastic change in character, and then lifted his mask up a bit and ate it.

Widowmaker caught a small glimpse of his chin, which had a scar at the point she saw it.

"However, I still wi-" Reaper turned when he heard the storm die down, then saw that they could see outside again, revealing a dustbowl of a French landscape before them.

"My France..." Widowmaker muttered and walked out to the outdoors, then felt the stinging arid air strike her nose, making her instantly huff out air.

"Need a hand?" Reaper walked next to her and started to take off his mask, "Unless you can bear this bitter sand." he muttered.

Now Widowmaker could get her chance, a look at something that bit her curious side for far too long, "Yes, I would like it." she said and extended her arm, urging the help of the mask.

Reaper removed the mask from his face.  
A cold, lifeless face.  
His sclera were deep red, as if they were lacerated and badly damaged. His irises were not much better, as they were also deep red and gave way to his collapsed pupils.  
Oh what a horror of a man!

"I know I'm a handsome vato, but come on." the man smirked, the very fringes of his lips nearly parting at such action, "Control yourself, Amelie." he cackled and pointed at her as he stepped back.

"Sacre Bleu..." Widowmaker said in pure disgust, "Casse toi!" she also stepped back.

"Well, looks like you're not into my type." Reaper shook his head, "I guess I shouldn't let you have this." he reached for the mask.

"Yes, please!" Widowmaker grumbled, "Take it! Mon Dame!" she hunched over and was about to lose her food, "Ha.. ha..." she wheezed and held her stomach.

"So dramati-" Reaper stopped when he saw a figure in the distance.

No, scratch that, four figures.  
No, five, six, and then seven. Seven figures in the distance all kicking up the dust behind them.

Widowmaker looked up and also saw them, the figures of seven cars, six of which appeared to be hounding down the one in front.

 **000000**

The woman peered down her sniper scope and got a closer view, which confirmed that six of the cars appeared to be chasing just one small sedan. The cars behind the sedan were charred and horribly disfigured, and several of their passengers popped out with military grade assault rifles and started firing at the small car ahead of them.

"Looks like it's some sort of attack." Widowmaker mumbled as she saw one of the pursuers rammed into the sedan and made it spin off the road, the sedan tumbling soon after.

The two saw as the six other cars ran circles around the downed vehicle and fired as they did so, causing the car to be filled with so much lead it burst into flames. After the downed vehicle combusted, the small pack drove off as it exploded-

However, right into the two Talon agents' direction.  
And it was only a matter of time for the small posse to notice the two people and their vehicle.

"Uh oh..." Widowmaker muttered and smirked a bit as she saw the car gang drive down.

"Don't tell me." Reaper sighed, shook his head, and cocked his shotguns, "We're about to be attacked by a gang of post-apocalyptic marauders like in that Australian movie." he muttered.

"Yep." Widowmaker nodded and looked away from her scope and at Reaper.

"Around, eh... 7, 10 armed men?" Reaper asked as he cracked his neck.

"Most likely." Widowmaker sighed as she pulled out some lipstick from her bag.

"Bring it on." Reaper cackled as he saw the gang approach.

"How's this for my introduction?" Widowmaker asked as she puckered her lips and put up her makeup.

"You look ready to kill, that's for sure." Reaper responded as he heard the roar of the engines, and the whooping and whistling of men as the cars ran circles around the gas station.

"What, no compliment?" Widowmaker smirked, "Then again, I had no choice words for your appearance either... so I guess I should practice what I preach." she chuckled and saw as one of the vehicles, a truck, stopped and caused all the other cars to stop as well.

"Bien, Bien, Bien..." one of the men on the truck stepped down, "What do we have here?" he chuckled and inspected the two agents, "Mon mon..." he rubbed his chin as he saw Widowmaker, "Quelle belle dame..." he grinned and checked Widowmaker out.

The rest of his gang whistled and wooed the woman.

"Qué quieres?" Reaper growled as he walked up to the man, visibly intimidating him.

"Ah... Regardez!" the man yelled in anger and fear as he looked at Reaper, "Misérable Espagnol." he scoffed and stepped back, returning his gaze to Widowmaker.

Widowmaker glared at him.

"What the hell did he say about me?" Reaper grumbled and looked at Widowmaker.

"Wretched Spaniard." Widowmaker responded, "I'm surprised, I didn't know you were Spanish." she chuckled, only to stop when the man reached for her thigh.

"Hon hon hon hon." the man chuckled and retreated his arm, "Des yeux percants." he smirked and turned around, but then suddenly used his element of surprise to get a smack on Widowmaker's behind.

Widowmaker gasped, completely shocked.

"Hon hon hon hon!" the man erupted in laughter, as did his little posse, who congratulated with light applause and whistling. "Hon ho- HWACK!" the man gasped when a sharp pain struck his back.

"There's only a few things I know in French..." Reaper twisted his arm, revealing he had driven his armored clawed hand into the man's back, "And fils de pute is one of them." he drove his claws deep.

"GAHHH!" the man screamed in pain, then fell when Reaper pulled out his hand, exposing a huge black wound.

The gang stood aghast as Reaper held a small black, orange, and purple sphere of a burning essence in his hand, which disappeared as it was absorbed by the man. In a fit of rage, they all pulled out their assault rifles and aimed at the man.

"Get out of here!" Reaper turned and booted the woman away, then turned into a phantom before he was blasted.

"RAHHHH!" the gang members yelled as the fired on the man, but stopped when they saw he was but a specter, an apparition that could not be killed. Seeing that this ghost moved towards them, some tried running in fright, while other more valiant (or foolish) men shook it off and continued firing until they could not.

However, the ghost of Reaper still roamed the land, and the man rematerialized next to those who stayed behind.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..." the man cackled deeply, sending a chill into his enemies' spines, and completely decimated all of them with successive shotgun blasts. Once the threat was no more, Reaper absorbed the remaining essences of all these men, and finally turned to Widowmaker, who walked up to him.

"Nice work." Widowmaker nodded, then stepped up to the truck and placed her rifle on the hood.

"How far are they?" Reaper asked as he saw the fleeing gang members trying to escape, "A few hundred meters?"

"Not even." Widowmaker scoffed and aimed down her scope, firing one round.

Reaper saw as one of the men was instantly taken down, then another, and finally the last one, who went off with a satisfying POP! "Incredible." the man clapped as he saw all the targets were downed.

"What can I say?" Widowmaker smirked, "I am the best." she chuckled and looked at Reaper, "Now what are we going to do?" she said.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." Reaper muttered as he looked at the 6 new cars, "We're gonna take one of these muebles." he chuckled and inspected the vehicles, trying to find the best one.

"What, got tired of our old one already?" Widowmaker shook her head, then nearly tripped on the body of the gang leader, "Agh! Nique ta mere!" she yelled and kicked the criminal.

Reaper chortled at the sight as he patted the car of his choice, a small SUV that seemed to be in decent condition- at least in one better than that damn taxi cab that nearly led to their sandy demise.

"Can you burn him?" Widowmaker asked Reaper, "I want to see that man burn." she pointed to the body of the gang leader.

"I just absorbed his soul while he was still alive." Reaper muttered, "That's more torturous than the heat of a thousand flames." he said.

"But he dared defile me." Widowmaker crossed her arms.

"He's dead. As he should be." Reaper shook his head, "Plus, you can count on me to defend you from defiling. As you saw, that man learned that this is my ass." he grabbed Widowmaker's backside.

Widowmaker gasped and turned in pure annoyance, then punched Reaper in the face, letting loose a nice cracking noise.

Reaper grabbed his head and then repositioned it back, once more allowing his neck to crack loudly, "Nice hook." he chuckled, "Relax, I only kid." he waved his arms and walked to the cab, "Now help me unload this."

Widowmaker nodded and walked to him.

Perhaps this companionship will be more interesting than she thought it would be.

* * *

 **For reviewer Ngrasser: This is going to be a Reapermaker fic, but the running gag is that this story is going to go against all the Widowtracer fics that are spread around the fandom. Sorry for confusion.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadows and Dust**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

The two Talon agents looked at the smoldering vehicle that the gang had assaulted before they attacked,

The sedan burned and burned, the smell of gasoline permeating through the air as the two stood in silence, not a word was said between them.

Finally, Reaper huffed and absorbed the two essences that were left dwindling inside, sighing deeply as he looked at the flames.  
"My soul burns."

Widowmaker scoffed, "Really now?"

Reaper turned to face her, "You wouldn't know." he grunted and started to walk away, only to stop in his tracks, "Perhaps I really live in hell." he chuckled and looked back at the woman, "Perhaps, you are right... Look at this." he extended his hand and made an essence return back in spherical form.

Widowmaker gasped in intrigue as she saw the sphere take on the vague form of a human face.  
A child's face.

Reaper reabsorbed the essence before it depleted in the wind, "Human depravity should be payed with greater depravity." he clenched his fist and looked at Widowmaker, "I'm all gun ho now... Show me the souls and I'll show you destruction."

Widowmaker was surprised at first, she didn't take into account that Reaper would want to implement her philosophy so quickly. Plus, the man seemed angry, so it was best to calm him down to permit mass genocide on a military scale.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow." she spoke and tried to calm him down, but then saw that he was completely calmed down, "Are you speaking this out of rage or out of-"

"I do not care." Reaper responded and put up his shotguns, "Let's just rest..." he muttered and started to walk down the crusty ground.

Widowmaker nodded and followed behind, only to stop when Reaper turned to her.

Suddenly, the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, which caused Widowmaker much shock and confusion- which was amplified when the man took a big whiff around her hair.

"Lilac..." Reaper muttered.

 _It was all back to Mexico, Gabriel looked at his grandmother's garden. Nothing but small vegetable crops dotted this small patch of personal space, which provided the boy with some intriguing material to observe.  
Suddenly, the smell of lilac filled the air, and the old woman appeared.  
"Abuela..." Gabriel smiled as his grandmother held a bag of candies._

Reaper came back to reality, noticing that Widowmaker was out of his grasp and standing a few feet away from him.

"Is there something you want to let me know?" Widowmaker asked as she tapped her foot into the ground, "It seems you're dozing off... And that is not good protocol when on a mission."

"None of your business." Reaper shrugged it off and walked back to the gas station.

000

However Reaper could not sleep, he never could.

It was a torture resting his body, as once he came down his shambled body took more energy to rise back up. This lack of sleep was of course replaced by the man's absorption of souls, which gave him more energy than sleep could ever provide.

Though this did not stop him from wondering on what he was missing out. The man remembered his dreams from when he was child and thought that if he ever got the chance to sleep if those pleasant memories would return. However, Reaper was not a gambling man and decided not to take his chances on such task.

In fact, he was quite content just looking at Widowmaker rest.

The purple skinned woman slept peacefully on the gas station floor, which she had to be convinced to sleep on- an action that was only done when Reaper gave his cloak as a blanket due to a compromise.

Hopefully he didn't smell too bad, thought Reaper, as Widowmaker slept on top his large black clothing. Many of the Talon agents always commented he had the stench of dread on him, something which he surprisingly hadn't heard from Widowmaker, the person he's been the most exposed to.

Maybe she liked it? No. Yeah. Probably.  
Reaper thought highly of himself, the Gabriel Reyes bravado kicking into his system.  
No. Absolutely not. The man shook his head as he tried to shrug this feeling off.

"She's pretty damn hot, though." Reaper bobbed his head as he took off his mask to inspect the woman further, "I mean, Santo Dios, look at those legs." he muttered, then put on his mask. "Why don't I just shut up." the man growled and shook his head, "Damn... she's just a purple woman..." he crossed his arms, "She's an extremely valuable ally and asset, but nothing more." he growled and quieted down, seeing the woman shuffled in discomfort.

"Let me just... Let me..." Reaper reached for the woman's thigh, but then stopped himself, "Christ, get a hold on yourself, you horny teenager." he growled, "But... who's... stopping me?" he smirked and went for his belt.

Suddenly, the man stopped as his mind filled with memories of his grandmother.  
 _"Recuerda, mijo... Las damas deben de ser tratadas como damas."_ a ghostly vision of the old woman appeared, which stopped Reaper in his tracks.

Indeed, if there was one force in the Universe that could stop this anomaly of a man from commiting what he had in his mind, it would be none other than that man's grandmother.  
The moral anchor that bound Gabriel from descending any lower into evil still held on tight onto the stones of his consciousness.

"I didn't want to do that anyways." Reaper spoke as he stood down and turned away.

This was going to be a long night to endure, but with the help of his grandmother, perhaps it was possible. Though that did not stop the man from at least thinking whatever masculine deed he was going to do to Widowmaker had he the motivation.

Oh yes, those luscious lips.  
Those large child bearing hips.  
Two slender legs.

Petite yet firm chest.

Overall the body of a goddess.

And with that personality that so complimented his, Reaper hated to admit it, but if he had the capability to feel any true romantic feelings, it would most likely be with this woman.

"Santo Dios, Gerard had himself a good one." the man huffed, then thought about Amelie's relationship with her previous spouse. "Damn, maybe she's used goods." he said rather bluntly.

Then again he forgot the most important aspect of this engagement.  
His age.

"Christ, I'm old." Reaper muttered, "Almost 30 years older than her, that's creepy." he shuddered, but then remembered a special thing about his new old body, its amazing regeneration. "Perhaps, if I consume more souls I can appear younger than I am." the man theorized, "Then I at least could not feel creeped out. Eh, what the hell." he shrugged his shoulders, "She doesn't know the man behind the mask and thus his age, so it is not a problem." he reassured himself.

However, the Reaper's thoughts returned to his grandmother's words.  
Maybe if he heeded them he could feel justified in his thoughts and actions.

 **0000000**

The man and the woman drove their new car down the dusty road, once again completely silent to each other and their environment-  
And once again Reaper initiated the conversation.

"Hey, Amelie." the man spoke rather nonchalantly as he turned into a highway, "What... what do you.. you know, like?" he asked.

"Excusez-moi?" Widowmaker asked, quite confused at the phrasing of the question.

"I asked you what you liked- or did I stutter?" Reaper growled in annoyance, but then calmed himself down, "Look, I just want to know what you like."

"What an odd question for you to ask." Widowmaker looked at him, "You of all people... Makes me wonder why you would even ask it."

 _To get in your damn spandex, wom-_ Reaper shook his head, "I just want to know how we can effectively work together by knowing our strengths and weaknesses... Likes and dislikes." he made the excuse.

"You should already know my strengths and weaknesses." Widowmaker spoke, "Talon briefed both of us respectively... Now on likes and dislikes... I guess you can say I like completing my missions effectively and with upmost precision... And I dislike those who dare stand in that way."

"Ah... I see." Reaper nodded his head, "That's good."

"Ok, what has gotten into you?" Widowmaker said sternly and crossed her arms, "What's with this attitude, it's so unlike you." she grumbled, quite annoyed at this new personality.

Reaper growled, and then accidentally struck a piece of vehicle on the road, which caused the car to suddenly lose control and quake violently. "God!" he yelled angrily and corrected the vehicle's position.

"Pay attention!" Widowmaker yelled, "This is what happens when you can't drive and ask stupid questions like you just did!" she scolded, "Mon Dame... What an idiot are you." she shook her head.

Reaper was now angered, and he needed to something to vent that anger fast.

And something came to him.

"Sacre Bleu..." Widowmaker growled as she saw more marauders on the road, coming out from what appeared to be a camp.

"I should have guessed!" Reaper yelled as he saw the bodies of the marauders' previous victims posed on the sides of the rode, "Christ! Damn it!" he revved up the car and charged straight towards the 4 vehicles heading for him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Widowmaker said in shock as Reaper kept his eyes forcused dead ahead.  
Those red eyes.

They consumed whatever they laid their sights upon with a fiery rage.

"I'm going to... kill..." Reaper growled as he revved up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadows and Dust**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Reaper rammed into the first vehicle he encountered, a small pickup truck, and took it like an iron shield in front.

Widowmaker covered her eyes to keep them from being struck by the shattered glass, then ducked when Reaper used this truck to slam into another car.

The truck and the people inside were left incapacitated, as well as the SUV it was rammed into by Reaper. The man backed out quickly in order to intercept a large sedan, whom he made go out of control by chipping it with his tail, causing both of them to spin out.

The enemy sedan plunged into a ditch at the side of the road, driving straight into a light post soon after. The passengers inside stepped out, quite disoriented, but managed to gain their concentration and grab their weapons.

Widowmaker ducked for cover before the men could take aim, then shielded herself with her arms as the bullets ricochet off the SUV's makeshift plated armor.

"Give me a break..." Reaper growled as the SUV struggled to take off, then grumbled as a large truck went straight towards them, its large armored front ready to ram them into oblivion, "Start you useless piece of shi-" he saw that it was no use to continue, "Get here!" he grabbed Widowmaker by the shoulder and, as he stepped out, also dragged her behind.

"Ah!" Widowmaker hit the road pretty roughly, "What the-"

The truck roared and took their SUV right in front of her eyes, the metal screeching and screaming as it was struck. Their vehicle tumbled over and was knocked off the road by the truck, which by now started to turn around.

"Agh!" Reaper growled when the marauders in the sedan started to shoot at them, "Come on!" he yelled and threw Widowmaker behind one of the wrecks.

"Mon Dame!" Widowmaker growled, "What did you get us into!?" she yelled and pulled out her emergency pistol and started firing at their assailants.

Reaper growled in rage and then ran towards them, the large truck setting its sights on him.

"Idiot is going to get himself killed!" Widowmaker growled as she saw Reaper expertly avoid being shot at, but unaware that the truck was on his tail. The woman only grunted and went back down into cover as she heard the truck roar.

Reaper saw the truck and smirked, then before he was roadkill, turned into a phantom.

The truck drove right through him and was now headed in a no-stop course towards the sedan and its passengers.

"AHHHHHH!" the marauders screamed as the truck roared down the ditch towards them, taking all of them out when it capsized and crushed them all.

Reaper murmured as he rematerialized, then checked his body.  
Several submachine gun rounds had struck his chest and stomach, but were stopped by his body armor and thus caused no serious harm.

The two could hear a bell sound in the alarm, and a small army of marauders could be seen coming out of their shanty homes and deploy.

"How.. fun..." Reaper cackled and turned to their overturned SUV, then teleported to its position.

Widowmaker saw the man reposition and ran towards the SUV as well, "What were you thinking, idiot!" she yelled and saw as the man opened the doors with his sheer physical strength.

"What, I thought you would like this?" Reaper chuckled as he handed her the Widow's Kiss, "Well, whether you like it or not, you should get a ready to kill.." he said in a mocking French accent as he pulled out his Hellfires and extra rounds.

"Not like this." Widowmaker shook her head, "I wanted some order at leas-" she stopped when she saw Reaper run towards the camp, "Sacre Bleu." she growled and followed some distance behind in order to pick off some goons.

Reaper felt it, his entire existence depend upon this.

It was time to Kill.

And that time started the minute he set foot in the small outpost and had the marauders aim at him.

"Mira mira..." he chuckled as he saw the men circle around him, all aiming their weapons. "Defectors... " he muttered when some of the marauders were wearing French army uniforms, "Goons... grunts... they all die the same..."

The men where disturbed by his appearance, but one of them finally spoke up.  
"American! We will kill you!" the man yelled in coarse accent, "We have you surrounded... You have not chance!"

"Oh... Deseo contradecir." Reaper cackled, "I have all the chances in the world... Ustedes? Ni siquiera mierda..." he locked on to all their souls, then vanished.

The men gasped in shock and looked at each other in confusion, then scanned their surroundings to see where this strange person had gone.'

Even Widowmaker, who was looking down her scope, was surprised when the man disappeared, only to hear the blowing of soft wind behind her, making the woman turn to see Reaper materialize behind her.

"I'll let you take your shots." Reaper spoke, "Go on, you can take as many as you want out."

"I don't see why not." Widowmaker grunted, "You already aroused them to violence." she sighed and looked down her scope again, then fired.  
The marauders entered disarray as one by one they were being taken out by an external force.

"Hmm.." Widowmaker smiled as she saw the disarray and the panic on the marauders, "Oh... now this is fun..." she laughed softly and got a clean headshot on one of them, "Ooh!"

Reaper nodded his head as their enemies fell, only to grunt when the men reorganized and finally caught sight of them.

"At least it was when I was out of ammunition." Widowmaker shrugged her shoulders and reloaded as she ducked behind the wreck of a car, "What now?" her spirits were now satisfied and well.

"I got this, plum face." Reaper muttered and commenced his teleportation sequence.

"RAHHH!" the marauders charged toward the car wreck where Widowmaker was hiding, then started to fire on it.

"Ungh!" Widowmaker growled as bullets ricochet off the wreck and the ground.

Unaware to the marauders, Reaper had appeared behind them, rising from the ground like a ghastly entity, "HAHAHAHAHAHA..." his cackle sounded above the noise of assault rifles and weapons firing.

The marauders at the back of the group where the first to notice, but also the first to go as they were blasted by Reaper. This action caused the rest of the mass to shift their focus towards the man, allowing Widowmaker to pop out and fire.

"Agh!" one of the marauders was blasted by buckshot.  
"BLEH!" another was sniped in the chest.

Reaper turned and spun as he reloaded and unloaded his rounds at the men, cackling and laughing at this manic destruction.

Unaware to the man, one of the marauders, this one more heavily armored than the rest and thus surviving his assault, rose up and aimed his large machine gun at him.

"Reaper!" Widowmaker spotted the man, then shot her grappling hook and swung from a light pole.

"Kill- Wah!" Reaper was grabbed by Widowmaker before he was shot by the armored man, "What the- Oh..." he growled when he saw his assailant turned and fire.

"Sorry for this." Widowmaker muttered and dropped Reaper behind a tent, then used the extra reeling speed to jump behind an armored car. Quickly, she set up and aimed at the armored man's head, firing a round.

TLING! The bullet bounced off the metallic helmet the man was wearing.

"Hmph." the man grunted and turned to the woman.

Widowmaker gasped, then saw Reaper approach the man.

"I will consume your soul!" Reaper seized the man and drove his hand through a slit in the man's armor, which was located at the base of his neck, "Hahahahaa..." he laughed eerily as the armored man started to spazz.

Widowmaker saw more marauders come forward and shot them, only to run out of bullets and be left with two charging straight at her with knives, "So... that's how it will be..." she murmured to herself and pulled out her two black and red knives.

The men, feeling cocky, laughed and taunted the woman as the three circled around.

"Rah!" one of the man charged and went for the jab, only to have his hand caught and his body dragged towards Widowmakers.

"Bonjour..." Widowmaker smirked as she held the man tight, then pushed him away and roundhouse kicked his chin, "Tah!" she spun and kicked the man again, then punched his stomach and finished off by driving one of the knives into his chest.

"Hrr..." the other man growled as he saw his ally go down, then spun his knife and showed off his superior blade skills, "Honhonhon..." he kept spinning his knife and was about to lunge until he was blasted by buckshot.

"Showoff." Reaper muttered as he put up his smoking gun.

"Well, that was a thrill." Widowmaker smiled as she saw all the dead marauders around her, "I must say... that got my heart running." she nodded and looked at Reaper, who extended his arms up into the sky and started to absorb all the essences around him.

Reaper felt thoroughly empowered by this new life force fueling his body, and with his he removed the clothing covering his arms. His bronze skin was back, as was his muscular frame from many long years ago, now it was time to check one other thing.

Slowly, the man reached for his mask.

Widowmaker grimaced, remembering the last horror she saw.

However, that Reaper was no more, and even though he appeared 40 years old, Reaper had now fully human features that were not a horror to the beholder.

Widowmaker couldn't quite connect it, but she had felt that she had seen that face somewhere before.

"How do I look?" Reaper asked as he felt his face, relieved he had normal skin now.

"Much better than before, that's for sure." Widowmaker commented, "This one doesn't make me want to vomit." she smirked and walked towards the road.

"Where are you going?" Reaper asked as he put his mask back on.

"This radiation is killing me." Widowmaker responded and glanced at the extremely sunny skies, "I need some shade." she muttered, but suddenly received some when Reaper made his cloak loom over her.

"There, better?" Reaper asked as he covered both of them.

"What has gotten into you?" Widowmaker stopped and looked at him and noticed he once more took off his mask, she was quite surprised at this to be honest.

"I thought I could show off the new Reaper." Reaper responded, then he put down his cloak and place it on along with the mask. He stood silent after this.

Widowmaker was concerned, but not emotionally but pragmatically.  
Could Reaper function with this sudden disassociation?

"My face must be hidden." Reaper finally spoke, "Not out of shame, but to strike fear into the souls of my enemies." he growled lowly and made his body exude a dark gas- the source of his power, human essences.

Widowmaker's doubts were relieved, for now. To her, this must have just been a shocker for Reaper since he had just recovered from whatever monstrosity he was, so it was just a passing thing.

"Widowmaker." Reaper spoke.

"Yes?"

"Are you still burdened by the sun?"

"Oui." Widowmaker responded, and once more the cloak covered her.

However, this time, Reaper was a lot closer to her.

 **0000000**

Walking was tiresome, as Widowmaker found out.  
Her knees weak, arms heavy.  
If it wasn't for Reaper sacrificing his energy in order to cover her, she would have overheated a long time ago. Which made her wonder...

"Aren't you hot?" Widowmaker asked Reaper, who hadn't said anything this whole time, unless asked something by the woman- like right now.

"I do not feel the same things as mortals." Reaper spoke lowly, "I am quite comfortable, which may surprise you since I am wearing these black clothes and armor." he chuckled and looked at her.

"The sun's glare is hurting my eyes." Widowmaker groaned and rubbed her sore eyes, "This dust is making it worse-" she muttered, then felt a cold thing on her hand.

Reaper had handed her his mask.

"My my..." Widowmaker muttered and put the mask on her face, which darkened the surroundings around her, "Hmm..."

"It's only us two." Reaper spoke, "I hate to admit this, but we complement each other."

"Oh really, now?" Widowmaker asked, filled with curiosity, "And how is that?"

"Do I really have to explain?" Reaper growled and then glared at her, though he couldn't be mad, he knew it be true, "A la verga." he grunted and grabbed Widowmaker's chin.

It was time to act.

The man grabbed his mask and placed it on his face, then touched his face and hers at the nose area.

Widowmaker was shocked, the heck was this guy doing?  
As quick as this action was done, it was terminated when Widowmaker stepped back.

Reaper glared at her from behind the mask, what had he done?  
He had revealed something about him.  
A weakness.

A weakness known as attachment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadows and Dust**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

A boot crushed an omnic's skull, and Reaper was the owner.  
The man breathed in deeply, quite upset that Omnics didn't have essences like humans or else he would have regained his lost energy.

"Santo Dios... Had you not driven us into an active warzone..." Reaper growled as he blasted another Omnic, "I see where all the woman driver stereotypes come from." he grunted and threw a chair at an Omnic that was about to attack Widowmaker.

"Hmph." Widowmaker grunted and shot an Omnic soldier, "I said I apologize for even turning down that exit."

"I thought you would have seen the smoke clouds..." Reaper booted an Omnic through a window, "For a sniper, you sure lack basic distant vision." he growled and then stopped when he heard yelling.

German soldiers burst into the broken building the two were fighting in, and seeing they were armed, fired without warning.

"Get down!" Reaper tackled Widowmaker and the two landed behind a desk, which absorbed some of the bullets, "Damn it!" he roared and popped out.

"DWAH!" a German soldier was blasted by buckshot, and when his comrade tried to appear, Widowmaker took care of him.

"These Allemagnes..." the woman growled as the two blasted all the German soldiers in the room, "I hate them..." she took down the last one with her little pistol.

"Alemanes..." Reaper was reminded of a particular German he knew, which caused him to growl in discomfort, "I hate them as much as you do." he stepped up and scanned the area for fresh souls, then saw more German soldiers were being deployed.

"Well, it seems we do complement each other." Widowmaker smirked as the two stepped outside into the war torn city they ended up in, "Mon Dame... How did I not see this?" she shook her head.

"That's what I asked myself..." Reaper growled and saw some German soldiers come down a mountain of rubble, "Alemanes..." he grunted and blasted them as they came down, ambush.

"Gra!" one of the soldiers survived and aimed his pulse rifle, but was taken down by Widowmaker.

"No skill whatsoever..." Widowmaker scoffed.

"Feindliche Bombers oben!" a soldier's radio sounded, causing Reaper to look up to the sky. Surely enough, a fleet of Omnic aircraft loomed over the city.

Instantly, German fighter jets deployed to take it down, but the bombers had released their deadly payload on the enemy positions below- with them Reaper and Widowmaker.

"Well... This has gotten a bit more interesting..." Reaper growled and then spotted an abandoned German APC that was stuck in a ditch, "Look." he pointed to the vehicle, "We can use that to get the hell out of-" he stopped when a squad of Omnics appeared from behind.

German soldiers intercepted them and the two parties fought it out.

"I will get that damn car." Reaper growled and ran to the firefight, Widowmaker setting up behind hm, "Rah!" the man yelled and blasted both soldier and Omni alike in a gambit to get the vehicle.

"DWAH!" a soldier was shot by Widowmaker, who was trying to give Reaper some breathing room as he reloaded, "This... makes me feel so alive..." the woman smiled and sniped an Omnic.

"Take this!" Reaper tackled an Omnic into the APC, then grabbed its head and slammed it into some rubble, "Tin cans..." he pulled out his shotgun and blasted the robot in the chest, "A dime a dozen." he stood and opened the vehicle.

Inside, a soldier was in the driver's seat with a bullet in his head.

Reaper absorbed whatever leftover essence and pushed the man out, then pulled the vehicle out of the ditch and drove it towards Widowmaker. "Get in... this time I'm driving!" he pointed at her.

"Leaving so soon?" the woman pouted, wanting to stay a bit to kill some more, "I was having so much fun..."

"You can snipe from here..." Reaper rolled his eyes and drove forward, opening the window for Widowmaker to allow her to snipe.

"Thank you... mon cher..." Widowmaker told him and looked at him with a strange gaze.

Once more, the Gabriel Reyes bravado returned to Reaper, who puffed up his chest and drove straight into a group of German soldiers, "Have some free shots!" he cackled and turned the vehicle.

Widowmaker was taken back by this stunt, but obeyed regardless and started to shoot soldiers from their vehicle, "Poom." she smirked when she got a clean headshot while moving.

Reaper now weaved and turned to avoid return fire from both parties,  
"Santo Dios this feels incredible!" he cackled as a German soldier pummeled into his window and went flying off, "I will consume your soul!" he drove especially close to one soldier and scratched the man's face when he put his hand out the window.

"Ha." Widowmaker chuckled and reloaded, "They're not ready for me." she smirked and popped out again, gettting a critical hit on an Omnic, "Told you."

"Well, the fun's gonna be over soon..." Reaper growled as he drove over a bomb crater then managed to reach the outskirts of the town, "I guess we should stay in France..." he commented, "Alemania was definitely not ready for us..." he chuckled and turned to Widowmaker.

"Ha... Ha..." Widowmaker panted, then looked at Reaper.

"Christ." Reaper growled when he saw a bullet wound in Widowmaker's right shoulder, "Mierda..." he murmured and then took off his arm bandages, "Here, I don't need these anymore." he muttered.

"Merci..." Widowmaker nodded and placed them on her shoulder, "Merde... Merde... They got lucky..." she growled in pain.

Reaper growled in anger.  
But not at the Germans.

Nor the Omnics.  
But at himself.

 **000000**

The APC stopped at an abandoned tire shop in France, where Reaper decided it was safe enough to settle down for this emergency situation.

"Su madre..." Reaper growled as he helped Widowmaker out of the vehicle, "Mierda... Era un idiota..." he held his head, "Bloodlust got us to this." he clenched his fist.

"It's fine..." Widowmaker reached inside her bag and pulled out a vial of yellow liquid, "I had these just in case of something like this... Biotic technology..." she muttered and opened it, revealing a syringe like attachment.

Reaper saw as the woman injected the liquid into her shoulder, but then remembered the word "Biotic" being said, and something snapped.

It was that word that was spoken before he became... this thing...  
This monstrosity that could only be satiated by death and destruction.

Biotic was what destroyed the Gabriel Reyes he knew...  
The one his grandmother once loved and cared for.

The man smacked the syringe out of Widowmaker's hand, causing her to growl in annoyance.

"What the?" Widowmaker said, "What was that for!?"

"I don't want you to- to- to." Reaper stammered, then stepped back and saw the yellow liquid seep into the ground, "To become a thing..."

"A what?" Widowmaker asked.

Reaper growled in anger and frustration, had he stopped her in time? He was not sure, but he did witness the sudden healing of the woman's bullet wound. Now he was not only angry and frustrated, but also confused, which with a psyche like Reaper's, was a combination waiting to cause trouble.

"What is wrong with you?" Widowmaker noticed Reaper's fidgety behavior, "Reaper, relax." she said and touched his shoulder, "I'm fine. I am still able to operate with you." she reassured him.

Reaper was dubious, but that face changed that.  
The soft purple face that was cold and emotionless like his mask.

"In fact... I'm more than fine." Widowmaker spoke, "After all these weeks I've spent with you... I'm alive." she muttered, "Every time we go to the battle... and we kill, oh it's wonderful... My heart leaps and beats... and the euphoria."

Reaper looked at her and clenched his fist.

It was coming back to him.

That Gabriel Reyes bravado was a double edged sword.

The man took off his mask and exposed his younger face, around mid thirties.

"What are you doing now?" Widowmaker asked as the man took off his cloak.

"I-I- A la verga..." Reaper growled and grabbed Widowmaker's face, then brought it to his and kissed her.

Widowmaker was taken back, but since she felt so alive, a spark managed to come forth and urge her to grab his head and return the favor.

Reaper pushed her into the car and became extremely dominant.

 **0000000**

The night was extremely quiet for being a few hundred kilometers away from a warring German territory, and since many of the cities were gone or devoid of power, the stars could be seen in a never before witnessed glory.

Gabriel was reminded of his visits to Dorado, which had famous starry nights.

Though he had no relatives there, he always passed through that city when he and his grandparents traveled to an even more magical place.

But that was a story for another time, right now it was he, Amelie, and the heavens above.

"You never actually told me your name..." Amelie spoke as she made her hand move across the man's chest, "Who's this man behind the Reaper?" she asked, having already seen all of Reaper's body.

Reaper thought about it long and hard, should her tell her his name?  
Perhaps this would trigger a memory in Amelie's unconscious and cause her to lash out.

But she had most of her memory wiped by Talon, and if one was to be honest, Reaper wasn't really thinking with his head right now.

"Gabriel..." Reaper confessed and held Amelie's hand, waiting for a response.

However, no negative response was returned.

"Gabriel... I like that name..." Amelie spoke and smiled a bit, "I never thought a man that goes by Death himself would go be called Gabriel..." she said.

"Neither did I..." Gabriel muttered, then looked at Amelie's fair body that was hiding underneath his cloak, sure he had already seen all of it, but it still lured him in.

"The sky is alright." Amelie spoke as she tried to count the stars, "But... I don't feel anything... I lost my sense to feel."

"I know." Gabriel spoke and clenched his fist.

Perhaps he could have gotten the one up on Talon for doing that to her, but he should have done that much earlier.  
Heck, he was so caught up in destroying Overwatch and Blackwatch that he didn't even think of Widowmaker until now. The truth showed forth, Gabriel wasn't even romantically interested in this woman, he was just consumed by the heat of the moment like some kind of animal.

"Mon cher." Amelie spoke, snapping Gabriel out of his thought bubble, "What do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked as she ran her fingers across his bare chest.

Reaper hadn't even thought about that, right now he was battling himself.  
However, Widowmaker did seem ready for an answer, and an answer was going to be given.

"Hm..." Gabriel pondered a bit and rubbed his chin, "Christ... I don't even know." he sighed, "Let's just live for the now, and leave the killing for another time." he said, "This ain't a time to think about that merde."

"I see you know your French." Amelie smirked and sat up, "Where'd you learn that from?" she asked coyly.

"You know, after a while, it sticks." Gabriel also sat up, "Plus, a lot of things are the same as Spanish so it's easy." he told her, "Santo Dios." he spoke and saw the woman's spider tattoo, "I didn't know it was that big."

"What? This?" Amelie looked over her shoulder.

"First time I ever looked at it for so long." Gabriel muttered and looked up, "The things you miss out on when you are so caught up." he murmured and grabbed Widowmaker's shoulder.

"What? Round two?" Amelie smirked, "I thought you had enough." she turned to face him.

She was right, Reaper was exhausted.  
His body was not used to the stress caused by intercourse and somewhere along the line his supernatural entropy must have kicked up a notch and started to tax his body with a greater burden.  
"You're right." Gabriel spoke and laid back down, "I am tired." he muttered and looked at the sky.

Amelie lay next to him and sighed, then grabbed his chin.

Reaper felt the cold hand hold him, then felt the plump lips brush his cheek.  
Oh! What an anathema this woman was to the Incarnation of Death!

Yes, despite this new twist to his liveliness, to his prowess.  
The Reaper was slowly dying because of it.

And there was only one Eulogy to be spoken for him:  
"Mon Cher."

* * *

 **Thanks to all the readers! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and the new title cover I put up for it!  
Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadows and Dust**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"DIE DIE DIE!" Reaper roared as he destroyed a marauder camp with his supernatural typhoon of death and despair "RAHHHH!" he dropped his shotguns and raised his right gauntlet to the sky, then used its metal claws to gouge out the facial features of the last marauder.

The essence of the woman left her as she was still alive, causing her to scream in agony before she collapsed in silence.

Reaper held the soul in his arm and raised it up to air, then absorbed it as black smoke into his arm.  
Oh what passion he held to collect these well earned spoils!

Though this passion was mostly due to the fact that he actually needed the human essences to live and function- so there really was no choice to like it or not.

The man looked around, then saw his carnage.  
"Mon Cher, good job." Widowmaker appeared and clapped, "You always surprise me... every day..." she said and reloaded her rifle.

"You were amazing as well." Reaper felt his bravado rise again, the Gabriel Reyes was showing, "I never seen a sniper as incredible as you." he grabbed her chin.

"We are complementary." Widowmaker smirked and stepped away from him, then coyly waved her hand, she was now playing hard to get.

"Ahora sí..." Reaper chuckled as he walked behind her, then saw as the woman shot an unsuspecting marauder, who had appeared from inside his hut, "Ahahahahaha..." he cackled and the woman turned.

"Want more?" Widowmaker turned to him and puckered her lips, "Well, you're going to have to take me somewhere nice." she smirked and ran to the car.

"Is that how it's going to be?" Reaper chortled and started to dissipate, then teleported in front of Widowmaker and the car, "Hello, arañita." he looked at her.

"That's cheating." Widowmaker spoke and pushed Reaper into the car, then took off his mask, "Mon Cher, where will we go now?" she looked at the vast wasteland ahead of them.

"We don't need to go anywhere.." Reaper muttered, then pointed at some vehicles in the distance, "Looks like the marauders are returning to a surprise party..." he looked at her and reloaded his shotguns.

"Oh... I love parties." Widowmaker spoke and reloaded her weapons, "Let's give them the best surprise they could ever receive." she smirked and aimed.

The sniper fired, causing the driver of the first vehicle to be killed and his car to careen off the road and fall into a ditch.

The convoy noticed the two and sped up.

"Let's get this on..." Reaper muttered as the cars stopped in front of them and their passengers came front with weapons of all sorts, "What do you want... mi cariño?" he muttered as he looked at all the lost souls arriving, "Take who ever you want, they're all dead men anyways." he scoffed.

"Very well." Widowmaker said and aimed her rifle, firing it at full auto, taking down her fair share of marauders.

"Hmph." Reaper grunted and before the marauders returned fire, he came into the fray and blasted the last remaining ones, "There we go..." he turned to Widowmaker, who nodded in approval.

"Keep this up, and we'll be legendary..." Widowmaker stepped into their vehicle.

Reaper liked that title, it gave him a legacy, something people would look to.  
And with this streak, it would be something the masses would look to and shiver in fear, something he enjoyed.

The man stepped inside the truck and turned it on, closed the door and drove off.

Widowmaker put her rifle in the back seats, then saw as Reaper reached for the radio, "Music?" she asked in confusion, unaware that Reaper enjoyed such pastime.

"No." Reaper muttered and turned it on, but received nothing but static, "Grr..." the man growled angrily and then punched the radio with his gauntlet.

The radio continued to give off static until the man thumped it from the top of the dashboard, that's when a radio transmission finally broke through.  
However, for the two, this message was in German and thus foreign to their understanding.

"Shame." Widowmaker spoke, but stopped and listened when the messaged switched to French.

"What is it?" Reaper asked as Widowmaker listened to the message, but finally got his break when the message was broadcasted in Spanish, "Ah..." he cackled and pointed at Widowmaker.

"European Forces have driven the Omnic Menace from the Upper Balkans." a man on the radio spoke, "But if you live in these areas:" the message droned and a more computerized voice came on,  
"WESTERN GERMANY UP TO HANOVER, EASTERN FRANCE UP TO LYONS, SOUTHERN FRANCE UP TO CLERMONT-FERRAND, THE SOUTHERN IBERIAN PENINSULA UP TO LISBON AND TOLEDO, ITALY, NETHERLANDS, BELGIUM, SOUTHERN ENGLAND UP TO NOTTINGHAM, AND THE EASTERN BLOC.  
Stay inside and in safe shelters.  
Your areas are still under heavy Omnic threats.  
Wait until your area is given the all clear by an official Broadcast from the European Union or a representative military force of any of the sovereign states of Europe."

The two paused a bit then heard the announcements they so longed for.

"Residents of the Franco-Germanic Border, be advised that the presence of criminal activity has escalated. Avoid all Highways and Secluded roads! Avoid stopping frequently!" the man spoke, "Remember, if you stop to take a break, they may take your life!" the broadcast was suddenly paused while the shuffling of papers sounded, "To conclude, the Governments of Germany and France are looking for various criminals that are wanted for their crimes.  
The Criminal known as Roadhog.  
Appearance is a large rotund man with a signature gas mask, be advised that this is a class 5 criminal and only experienced and hardened law enforcers should confront him." the man cleared his throat, "The leader of the gang Les Demons, who's appearance is a young man, 1.7 meters tall with red hair. He has led a spree of crime across the Franco-Germanic border and assaulted many aid convoys as well."

"To finish off."  
Reaper and Widowmaker leaned in a bit.  
"The rise of two criminalities has sprung up across the Franco-Germanic border as well, with witness reports placing the male member of this duo as wearing a signature outfit that appears like the famous 'Grim Reaper' figure. He appears to be over 1.8 meters and has no distinct bodily features aside from his choice of clothing. The female member of this duo, a woman of French descent, is distinguished by her light bluish-purple skin and dark purple hair. Her clothing as was frequently reported, is a tight pink spandex outfit, and she may stand 1.7 meters. Be advised that these two are also class 5 criminals as well. All of these outlaws have the dead or alive order, and if captured should be returned to the nearest authority, whether military or diplomatic."

Reaper shut off the radio and smirked, "Well, we're famous." he looked at Widowmaker.

"It was only natural for us to be so." Widowmaker responded and pointed to a small town in the distance, which appeared to have some people in it, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" she looked at him with a fire in her eyes.

"God..." Reaper homed in on the small refuge camp, looking at all the souls inside, "Yes..." he glared ahead.

 **00000000**

"Not only the men." a soldier told his commander as they patrolled the decimated camp, "But the women, and the children." he reported the grim news as soldier worked to bury the deceased, "Who could have done this?"

"Probably those highway gangs." the commander spoke as he looked at the devastation, "Mon Dieu... what a shame..." he muttered and looked at the sky in anger, "Hmm." he looked at the road nearby.

"Sir. Tracks indicate only one vehicle ever approached the camp." another soldier reported, "Perhaps it was the man of Death and his consort?" he hypothesized as he pulled out the wanted posters, "They are the only ones that have been known to commit attacks on this scale."

"Sir." another soldier came up to the commander, "Autopsies indicate the weapons of attack were a 12 gauge shot gun and medium rifle rounds." she reported, "It fits in with the infamous Angel of Death and the Femme Fatale."

The commander was overwhelmed, "Pull out similar cases." he instructed the man that had the wanted posters, who returned to his jeep and pulled up a box, "Mon Dieu..."

"Reports from Germany and France." the soldier responded as he showed the box to his commander, who was shocked, "And I have two more boxes being shipped in from Germany and Paris as we speak."

 **00000000**

Weeks had brought them much success.  
Much bloodshed.  
And much satisfaction.

Widowmaker sighed as she and Reaper lay in the cabin of their pickup truck, so far away from civilization.  
Once more the two romantics were alone with the starry night, with only the Reaper's cloak to cover them from the biting night wind.

"Do you..." Gabriel broke the silence as he looked at his consort, "Like, music?"

Amelie looked at him, then shrugged her shoulders, "It's a meaningless noise." she murmured and placed her hand on his face.

"Eh... I'm indifferent." Gabriel told her, "But I remember I used to love... soft rock." he recollected his childhood, "Manama, Enanitos Rojos..." he sighed, "They probably don't play them anymore, it was so long ago." he murmured, then grabbed a handheld radio he had acquired in his travels.

"Maybe I would like to listen to them... if I get the chance." Amelie said, "Perhaps I can get the same feeling you do." she sighed and looked up to sky, "I remember when I used to like a lot of things... but no longer. Now I only like to kill... and you." she muttered and shuffled closer to him.

Gabriel held her, "This reminds me of Mexico." he looked up to the stars.

"A Mexican?" Amelie looked at Gabriel, "Well, they did say the death of the French was found in Mexico." she chuckled, "I guess you fulfill a lot of things. Juarez's Revenge." she joked.

Gabriel growled angrily, then shrugged it off.

"My parents always thought I would be with a rich Frenchman... That's what they raised me up to believe." Amelie remembered snippets of her childhood, "But... a Mexican should be good enough- Who cares, they're dead." she scoffed.

"I am not from Me-" Reaper decided to drop it, then turned on the Radio.

Surprisingly, it was not the usual relaxing music that played on during the night in order to soothe people's spirits, but a broadcast. This intrigued Reaper as he turned on the volume.

"You are listening to a live broadcast from the Vatican. Where Pope Dominican will address Europe." the man on the radio spoke, then the voices shifted to a much older sounding man.

"Citizens of Europe, and faithful parishioners." the voice spoke.

Reaper never thought that he would hear the Pope speak, but it sparked another memory. He had always been told by his grandmother that it was her dream to meet the Pontifex, and though it had seemed impossible to him as a child, once he was a teen it looked like a reality.

He had saved enough money over the years in the United States to allow her a trip to Rome, and ultimately to her goal.

However, disaster struck.

For the summer he went to Mexico in order to deliver the news, that was the first summer he had gone and not seen his grandmother- and never would he.

Gabriel growled in rage and gnashed his teeth, shocking Amelie as he shuffled in discomfort.

How dare Death take his most cherished relative!?  
It had already taken his grandfather and father, how dare he lay a hand on his dear Abuela!?  
That's why Gabriel, when he received the chance, seized Death by the throat and from there on controlled his actions- That's why he became what he is today.

Gabriel calmed down when he finally focused to hear the Pope on the radio.

"Crime has risen and people are perishing because of it." the Pope spoke, "Let us pray for not only those who suffer, but those who are dealing the suffering, for they also deserve grace. If the criminals who are commuting these heinous acts are listening, it is not too late to turn from your evil paths. The one they call Roadhog, turn from that path of destruction, these people have done nothing wrong to you." thus the Pope listed many criminals in his speech, "And to he who they call the Angel of Death, you Scourge of God and your Lady, it is not too late for you to change-"

Widowmaker turned off the radio, then saw as Gabriel rose up, putting his pants on before he stood and stepped off the cabin.

Reaper looked at the desolate wasteland, then breathed in deep.  
The figure of his grandmother appeared in front of him.

"Perdóname... Abuela... But not even God can lift me from where I have fallen." Reaper's eyes shone a bright red, "I was born to kill those who oppose me and my loved ones... you had seen it with your very eyes." he looked at the figure, "You cannot deny it, this is who I am now."

Reaper imagined his grandmother with a face of despair and concern.

"Soy una causa perdida." The man growled and turned away, only to face Widowmaker.

"Gabriel." Widowmaker spoke in worry, "What is going on?" she asked the man, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing, all is right in the world." Reaper scoffed and walked to his mask, "All is right with the Reaper..." he cackled and looked at Widowmaker, then took off his disguise.

His Abuela must understand, this was Reaper's destiny- to kill or not to kill was never a question for him, it was always To Kill, as if it was a primal instinct. He felt terrible, yes he did, as the anchor his abuela had on him slowly slipped off his ship and sunk to the bottom of the sea of forgotten dreams.

His ship was free to sail where he wanted.  
He was the Reaper.  
He was, by the words of the Pope himself:  
The Scourge of God.  
And he damn sure was going to live up to that name.

Widowmaker laughed in relief as she felt Reaper's natural killer aura return to him, then felt herself be lifted by the man.

"You know where I always wanted to go, Amelie?" Gabriel spoke as he brought the woman up into the cabin and took off his pants.

Amelie winced, then looked at him, "Where... Gabriel?" she asked.

"Every summer. I would pass Dorado with my grandparents." Gabriel huffed, "But we wouldn't go there... We would go to another coastal city... half as small but twice as beautiful." he murmured.

"What.. what was it called?" Amelie asked and breathed in deeply, "Mon cher?"

"Zihuatanejo." Gabriel stopped and lay next to her, "A peaceful little city by the sea... My grandfather came from there." he spoke and looked at Amelie, "You would like it."

"I think I will." Amelie said and lay her head on his chest,  
"Perhaps one day you can take me..." she ran her hand across his strong body.

Reaper was now her everything, with Talon gone and in a world with no rule, he was her guiding rod, and she enjoyed it.  
It made her alive.  
It made her Feel...


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadows and Dust  
Chapter 9**

* * *

For the two murderous assassins, this world was theirs to own.  
Filled with sand and blood, lawlessness and chaos, it only seemed natural that people of their species would thrive in such a hostile environment.

And that evolution was rapid.

Reaper and Widowmaker were already wanted by 5 countries, and were on their way to be on the first watchlist of the entire European Union. There was no land nor being that could escape their path of destruction, and even the militaries feared their name.

Of course, with a name like "The Angel of Death" and "Femme Fatale", it was going to cause some fear to be spread.

It was at this time the two felt absolutely invincible, as if no one was able to destroy them or their legacy. Despite numerous hunts by marauders, gangs, and government agencies, the two still survived, and not only survived, but thrived.

BANG!

A shotgun blast knocked back a man as the cloaked figure of Reaper stepped inside a cafe.

The people inside screamed when they recognized the attacker, some running out as soon as they registered his presence.

"Hahahahaa..." Reaper cackled as he blasted the people inside, then turned to the person at the cash register, who was whimpering in fear.

"No..." she cried and covered her face.

Reaper scoffed as he raised one of his shotguns, then heard something odd.

A large roaring engine- but this one wasn't fleeing-

It was arriving.

The man turned and saw a cloud of dust pick up, and the creator of that cloud.  
A large motorcycle lumbered to a stop, then a large figure stepped down.

"Hmm..." Reaper grumbled, "Widow, you got something?" he asked as he saw the figure walk towards the diner.

"No." Widowmaker radioed in, a good distance away in their SUV, "But it looks like a man... a very rotund man..." she mumbled and stepped out and got on the ground in order to conceal herself.

The doors opened for the newcomer.  
"Well..." the man, a large man with a gas mask, no shirt, and grisly wear, grumbled as he caught sight of Reaper, "If it isn't the Angel of Death..."

Reaper scoffed, "Roadhog..."

"I looked long and hard for you..." Roadhog grunted, "And I may say, I'm not impressed." he pulled out his large scrapgun.

Reaper aimed his Hellfires and fired preemptively.  
CLICK!  
CLICK!  
No ammunition.

"Hrm" Reaper grumbled as he reached for his belt in order to look for more cartridges.  
None.  
"Huh!?" Reaper yelled as he looked around, "Widow! Where the hell is my ammo!?" he yelled into his earpiece.

"Huh?" Widowmaker responded, "I thought you said you had more."

Reaper shuffled through his interior pockets, all while being taunted by the Hog's chronic smoker's cough, "FFFFuuuuuuucc..." he growled to himself.

At this hour, he was out of protection, out of any way to offensively defend himself from a threat. It was at this time even the Angel of Death felt... helpless.

"JESUS-"

BOOOM!  
The full shrap of Roadhog's weapon blasted the man head on.

"ARGHH!" Reaper shrieked in pain as his body was completely ripped up by the blast.

"Gabriel!" Widowmaker gasped in shock and aimed her rifle, only to stop when Roadhog grabbed Reaper's body and threw it out the window.

"GAH!" Reaper groaned in complete defeat as he sprawled on the ground, his regeneration working on his body in haste.

Widowmaker stood up and ran to attend him- big mistake.

A hook shot out and suddenly seized the woman.

"AH!" she screamed as she was rapidly yanked to a horrid sight, which was Roadhog and his still smoking gun.

"Well... hello there..." Roadhog chuckled as he looked at the woman dangle from his chain, "What should I do with you..."

"I.. will kill you..." Widowmaker hissed as she was constricted by the metal coils of death, "A spider is best in a web..." she commented.

"Hogs... Spiders..." Roadhog scoffed, then looked at Reaper and back at her, "We're all animals..." he said ominously and then laughed gruffly.

"NO!"

The scrapgun raised and blasted Widowmaker in the stomach, knocking her clean off the prisons of the chain and crashing into the ground a wounded and dying mess.

"Ha... HA..." the woman panted as she held her lower abdomen, "Rea-Rea..." she saw as the man was slowly rising, "Re-" her head suddenly gained a boot.

"I stepped on a lot of spiders in my lifetime..." Roadhog murmured, "You're no different." he grunted and then put all his strength and weight on his left leg until and audible snap was heard.

"No... No!" Reaper stood up, but stumbled at first, his legs still not regenerating.

Roadhog ignored the rage of the man and got on his motorcycle.

"You will die!" Reaper charged towards the man in a fit of fury, another not so smart move.

VROOOOM! The hog roared in life and charged straight towards Death in a no bars held wipeout that completely decimated its victim.

"DWAH!" Reaper yelled as he was run over by the mass of the motorcycle and the Roadhog, leaving him on the ground once more.

 **00000000**

The man groaned as he finally got the strength to arise, then saw Widowmaker's fading essence on top of her, "No no no no..." he growled and ran to the woman and grabbed her essence.

However, the essence was rapidly vanishing like a whisp of smoke, "Shit. No!" he tried to hold it, but like sand, it started to slip past his grasp.

Ultimately, the last vestige of Widowmaker left this earth.

Reaper couldn't help but stand up and look at the lifeless body of his confidant, "NOOO!" he yelled to the sky, "NOO!" he stomped the ground.

The man quieted down and the heard the soft wasteland breeze pick up, interrupting the silence subtly. It couldn't end like this, thought he, it couldn't end this way again. It had already to his grandmother, now it happened to one of his most esteemed partners.

The helplessness started to rise up, and Gabriel growled in frustration and kicked some sand up, it had happened again to him! All he could remember now was the memory of how powerless he felt when his abuela passed on.

Death had taken his most loved relative, and now it had taken Widowmaker as well-  
But wait.

Reaper paused and then looked at his arms.  
Something was different.

No longer was this man the weak teenager he was before, unable to influence the course of death-  
Now he was Death himself.  
He had the Power!  
He had the Capability!  
He had taken Death by the horns!

"Su madre!" Reaper yelled and ran to Widowmaker, then concentrated in order to pick up any faint trail of Widowmaker's soul. Anything, even the smallest microspeck, was what the man searched for.

 **00000000**

Widowmaker felt cold, she couldn't see anything, yet she felt as she was falling into an abyss. The darkness consumed her as she went down, leaving her very disoriented.

"Ha.. Ha..." the woman panted as she tried to comprehend what in the world was going on, "Help!" she cried out to the pitch black, only to receive her echo in return.

"Where? Where am I?" Widowmaker cried as she continued freefalling, "Why is this going on?"

Suddenly, a light in the distance, like a hole breaching the earth, and in that hole an arm.

"Amelie!" a voice called out, and a recognizable figure was revealed to her.

"Gabriel!" Widowmaker cried out as she saw Reaper reach down, "Help!"

"Grrr..." Reaper growled as he tried his hardest to reach for her, but no matter how far he tried to reach down, it always seemed that Widowmaker got farther away, "I can't... Reach!"

"Hah!" Widowmaker extended her arm as far as she could, "I- I-"

Reaper used all his might to reach her, but nothing seemed to be working.  
"I'm... I'm sorry." he muttered as the woman fell farther out of his grasp.

"It's. Ok." Widowmaker said as the man reluctantly retracted his arm, then smiled softly.

Reaper took off his mask, allowing the woman to see Gabriel's face one last time.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delays, I've been working on a few side projects for school and personal.  
Plus I've been reading the new Widowreaper fics in the fandom, which are so great! I recommend you read them!  
Anywho, I hope you enjoy.  
Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadows and Dust  
Chapter 10**

* * *

Reaper sat next to Widowmaker's body under the moonlight, he had not moved since his failure, and neither did he feel like moving.

The man was enraged yet extremely sorrowful, his furious lament consuming his insides like a ceaseless flame that devours a forest.

"Huh..." a deep sigh was heard, then Reaper turned to Widowmaker, "I... don't want to leave you..." he murmured, thinking someone was going to find her- or worse, she was going to become a meal for whatever beasts still lived around.

The man stood up and looked at the moon.

"If there's anything in my power I could do." Reaper said to himself, "I would bring her back." he looked at Widowmaker, "Amelie, I will bring you back." he said and his arm started to become gaseous.

Perhaps if he could turn his full energy and concentration into being the agent of Death, he could travel to the wherever the dead are.

One by one, each of his body parts started to become paranormal, and like a phantom, Reaper floated daintily over the air.

Reaper used all of his energy in order to fuel this supernatural form.  
"I don't have enough power..." he growled angrily, but then remembered...  
There was still one soul he could use to help him.

Suddenly, the wraith shook violently, pulsing in energy until something started to pop out of it, like a child being born.

Gabriel's body fell out of the entity and landed on the sand next to Widowmaker, completely lifeless.

Reaper yelled in pain as he dissipated into thin air.

Then, silence.  
The man heard nothing but felt something, as if he was walking straight forward.

"Reaper here..." Reaper growled as he set down on dry crusty ground, which appeared to be gray sand that was devoid of nourishment.

It was shocking, where the man ended up looked like a vast, empty desert, except that everything was eerily quiet and had a monochrome coloration to it.

"Santo Dios, where the hell am I?" Reaper looked around and saw absolutely nothing, until he took his first steps and noticed the surroundings shifted into another state.

Now the ground has pitch black, and the sky was a deep blue.

Suddenly, Widowmaker appeared in front of him, bringing great relief to Reaper as he ran towards her, only to suddenly stop.

"You're here..." the woman said as she looked at him, "How did you- oh no, don't tell me you didn't." she started to tear up, "You killed yourself for me..."

"No." Reaper responded and ran to her, only to be shocked that when he tried to hug her, he went right through her. This caused the man to be upset and troubled, "What the hell?!" he reached for her, only for his arm to go through, then tried with both hands, same futility.

"No!"  
"No!"  
"NO!" Reaper tried his hardest to get even a feel of Widowmaker, only to do so in vain.

Widowmaker felt terrible as she saw the man try his hardest, yet still fail, "Gabriel."

"Goddamit!" Reaper yelled and pointed at her, "I will get you back, Amelie! I swear I will bring you back to the land of the living and together we will make everyone pay!" he clenched his fist.

Widowmaker smiled and placed her hand near his chest, "Don't worry about me, Gabriel, live your own life and let the dead stay dea-"

"No. Not again." Reaper said in defiance, "Not this time. I will drag you back with all my might if I have to!" he reached for her again, "We still have much to do in life! Kill! Destroy! And maybe..." he sighed and calmed down, his zeal to murder diminishing rapidly, "Even go to Zihuatanejo." he muttered and looked back at her in a humble manner.

Amelie was touched to her soul, then looked behind her and started to fade away.

"No!" Reaper yelled as he tried desperately to grab her again, this time more frantically and erratically as in a last gamble to save her.

And once again, Amelie left him.

Reaper stood alone, "However far you are, Amelie! I will not cease to find you!" he yelled into the empty land, then looked around in anger.

Suddenly, a figure walked towards him.  
A small figure that appeared to be hovering over the ground.

The man's back tingled as he saw this newcomer, not knowing if it was a friend or a foe- or neither. Reaper walked towards the figure, which he readily recognized was an Omnic-  
But not just any omnic, it was one he had seen many times on the news.

"Peace be upon you." the omnic raised his fingers in a 'V' formation.

"What the hell?" Reaper grumbled as he saw the small robot, "Who are you?" he glared with his fierce red eyes.

"I can help you reach your loved one." the Omnic told the man, who raised his posture in attention, "I can help you find Amelie."

"You- Can?" Reaper said dubiously, "What help can I get from a tin can?" he inspected this so called ally.

"I will guide you to your inner peace." the Omnic responded, "I am the Omnic wiseman Zenyatta, and I am at your service."

Reaper scoffed a bit, still thinking this puny robot was joking, however after some time he started to ponder long and hard about it.

If this scrap heap knew where Amelie was, why shouldn't he take his help- it's not like he knew where she was.  
Hell, in this place, he would be glad to take some help.

"Alright. Now just first tell me where we are and we can kick our step." the man spoke and crossed his arms as he looked at the desolate monochrome wasteland around them.

"You are the agent of Death and not know what this place is?" Zenyatta said a bit tauntingly, "Well, if you do need the wisdom, I shall share it with you." the Omnic hovered next to Reaper, "You are in Inframundo."

"The what?"

"Inframundo" Zenyatta repeated, "The realm of the Dead. Not trying to say much but you sent your fair share down here." he mumbled and hovered forward, forcing Reaper to keep up with him.

"El Inframundo, hmph." Reaper rolled his red eyes as he walked next to his Omnic guide, then paused a bit when he noticed the landscape was shifting as they traversed the empty desert.

"This part of the Inframundo is called the Animundo." Zenyatta spoke as the two walked in the desert, "This is the place where all the dead non humans reside." he informed as they walked past a lion.

"Non Humans..." Reaper looked around and saw the large bounty of animals just suddenly appear, albeit each and everyone of them was a monochrome version of their living counterparts and appeared to be surrounded by a faint glow.

"Yes, all non humans." Zenyatta spoke, "I reside here as well." he commented, "Though not in this sullen desert." he mumbled as he looked ahead and saw a small fortress.

"You're telling me Omnics count as a life?" Reaper growled, "Impossible, you tin cans never amounted more than computer chips and screws."

"That's where you are mistaken, Death's Agent." Zenyatta shook his head, "Well, you are partly right so I must give you that credit." he raised his index finger, "The only omnics found here are those that have superseded the simple algorithms of the war models, as in, you will not find any Bastion units or other military omnics here."

"Thank heavens." Reaper murmured as he recollected his not so great encounters with such units, "Hope they are all burning in flames back home." he looked and saw a most peculiar sight, a fortress- which Zenyatta had noted before.

"That's where all the Omnics found here reside, as do I." Zenyatta spoke, "And that is where we must go in order to continue your search." he said and picked up his hover pace.

"Christ, you move so fast." Reaper growled as he had to speed up to a jog in order to keep up to him, "You hover plates are usually damn slow back there." he commented as he caught up.

"Well, I am a wandering soul now." Zenyatta answered, "My physical limitations are no more." he chuckled a bit, but then stopped when they reached a small gate.

Reaper growled, upset by their sudden pause, "What's going on?" he looked around, then saw a gorilla enter in. "Oh... the monkey..." he growled in anger as he saw a very familiar ape standing there.

"Hello there." the gorilla waved, then grumbled as he saw Reaper, "So, it's you..." he took off his glasses and pointed at him, "I'd knew I'd see you around here."

"Oh no, you're mistaken." Reaper chuckled, "I'm not here to stay... I'm here to bring newcomers." he cackled eerily, "And I think I did well with you." the man taunted.

"Winston, please ignore him." Zenyatta sighed, "We just want to get to the fort." he told the ape, "Nothing more, nothing less."

"And why should I help him?" Winston crossed his arms and looked at Reaper, "He tried to kill Tracer and I many times."

"He is on a mission." Zenyatta spoke, "And I think it would be best for him to finish quickly and get out of here than have him stay, don't you think so?" he asked a bit matter-of-factly.

Winston calculated the cons and the pros of the matter, then, after much thought, decided to open the gate for the two quite reluctantly.

"Come on in..." he grumbled as Reaper laughed the whole way.

"Say hello to Harambe for me, Monkey." the man taunted the ape and left him very cross.

 **00000000**

Reaper was shocked when he entered the fortress and found himself surrounded by Omnics just like Zenyatta, all hovering and speaking to each other like it was some kind of conference.

"If you do not speak, they will not notice you." Zenyatta informed as they started to wade through the crowds, "All they do around here is either hear or tell something new." he said.

Reaper heard the conversations, ranging from the topic of Omnic Equality all the way to why Omnics had no noses, the last bit made his chuckle a bit.

Zenyatta touched Reaper's shoulder and then pointed to a door at the opposite side of the fortress, "That is our next destination and it will take you closer to your Amelie." he informed.

"Goodness gracious." Reaper let out a sigh of relief and spoke... but a bit too loudly.

Instantly, all the Omnics inside turned to the man, who felt very bothered by the probing gazes.

"Who is this?"  
"I've never seen him before."  
"I wonder what he knows."  
"Maybe this stranger has something to say."

"Huh..." Zenyatta exhaled deeply, "Next time listen to me..." he grabbed Reaper's arm, "This time... Run!" he said and dragged the man.

The mass of Omnics then started to converge on the two like a herd of gnu, all targeting Reaper and his possible new things to say.

"Tell us!"  
"What do you have to say, stranger?"

"Get off!" Reaper kicked an omnic who got a little too close for comfort, "RAH!" he punched another, "Zen! Are we almost there!?" he growled as he avoided being grabbed by the mob.

Zenyatta grabbed the large doors and opened them, then threw Reaper inside.

The horde was nearing him, and then the Omnic shut the doors on their faces, turning around to look at the rising Reaper.

Reaper looked around and saw that the atmosphere was very gloomy, with large clouds hovering over them like a storm was brewing.

"We are getting deeper in the Inframundo." Zenyatta spoke as he continued hovering nonchalantly, "Perhaps your lover in this area... perhaps she is in the next... or perhaps she is in the last." he spoke and then turned around ominously, "What are you waiting for? Are you not willing to save her?"

Reaper looked around, then nodded and walked up to him, "Now where the hell are we?"

"Inframundo proper." Zenyatta said, "Where all the souls of the dead come..." he murmured as they ventured deeper.

Reaper followed suit and pulled out his Hellfires.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shadows and Dust**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Zenyatta stood silent as he boarded a small boat, then finally turned around to face Reaper as he got on, "Are you sure you're ready for this perilous task, Agent of Death?" he asked and looked at him.

Reaper reloaded his shotguns with some mystical matter and looked blankly at him.

"From here on out, there must be a great price paid to return back to the Realm of the Living." Zenyatta warned, "Even for you, Death." he spoke and tapped the boat with his feet.

Immediately, the gates at the back of the boat closed and the small vessel started to lumber forward across what appeared to be a vast river whose waters were extremely cloudy and filled with bones.

Reaper was perplexed by the water, as it seemed to lure him in.

"Beware the waters, Agent of Death." Zenyatta warned as he pushed the man away from the starboard, "For if you fall in, you may never come out." he held him in the center.

"What's the big deal with this place?" Reaper growled as he looked around the sullen area, "All gloomy and shit." he grunted as he walked to the keel of the ship.

"This is just the beginning, my apprentice." Zenyatta spoke, "There be more horrors deeper in the Infraworld... but there also be your loved one." he counteracted, "Now we are crossing the River of Lost Dreams, where all souls abandoned the lives they had or could have had." he said and saw Reaper look overboard again.

The man was mesmerized by the mysterious waters, until he saw a very bitter sight.  
What appeared to be some kind of life event with his grandfather appeared in the murky waters, and it was a sight that terribly displeased Reaper.

"What the hell..." Reaper growled as the life event shifted to that summer of discord, where he saw himself hugging his dear abuela-

All a facade.

"This fuc-" Reaper was stopped by Zenyatta from jumping in, "Let me go!" he roared and tried to dive.

"You have much to learn!" Zenyatta used all his might to hold back the furious man, "Enough!" he pushed him away, "These are but visions! Nothing that affect the course of your life!" he scolded Reaper, only to get a grunt in return.

The boat groaned as it hit ground, opening the keel in order to let the two out.

"Come, your task is at hand, and it is best you finish it quickly- Lest you stay here forever." Zenyatta advised as he hovered off, "Let not the waters of Lost Dreams devour you, Death, for you will also become their victim." he said, urging the man not to walk to the shoreline.

Reaper growled, then released a couple of Hellfire shots into the water out of spite, "Next time I see you again.." he told the river, "There won't be a Boaty McBoatface stopping me..." he kicked the keel of the ship, sending back adrift.

Zenyatta sighed, then grabbed Reaper's arm as the landscape turned to one of a scorching desert- this time in color.

"I hate this place already." Reaper grunted as he started to feel the effects of the heat, "Reminds me of Durango." he complained, then stopped feeling the festering solar rays assault his body, "Que madre?"

"You are not dead- yet." Zenyatta chuckled as he saw Reaper's confusion, "You will not feel any of the trials of the Infraworld if you are alive." he informed, "And I don't feel them because this is not my area."

Reaper shrugged his shoulders and continued walking forward, then saw a lone man sitting on a stone, wiping his brow in pain.

"I know that man." Zenyatta commented as the two walked towards the stranger, "This is the brother of my brightest pupil, Genji." he raised his finger and saw the middle aged man with a black ponytail.

"Sucks to be him." Reaper commented as he saw the man was clearly dismayed by the heat, "What did you do, vato?" he asked the man, however, the man did not respond.

"Ah... It's you." the man grumbled as he caught notice of Reaper, "It is you who have brought me to this terrible place." he stood up and glared at the man.

"This is the Realm of the Violent." Zenyatta told Reaper, completely unnoticed by the man.

"Remember my name!" the man pointed at Reaper, "Remember my name, Death! I am Hanzo Shimada! And this is my domain!" the man kicked the sand, however it all went through Reaper's body.

"..." Reaper stood silent as Hanzo stood defiant.

"You have dragged me down here to suffer for my wrath." Hanzo growled, "Yet you do not know the stakes of honor I had to sacrifice!"

"What did you do?" Reaper crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Pray tell."

"You should already know!" Hanzo spat, "I tried to kill my own brother!" he raised his arms in the air, "And now this demonic sun is trying to kill me for all eternity!" he stepped back and turned away.

"Hanzo tried to kill Genji due to the latter trying to abandon the Shimada clan." Zenyatta spoke, "Now, for his violence, he suffers the violence of a thousand suns bearing down on him." he commented at the man's terrible position, "We should move on now, there's is nothing much to see here."

"Hmph." Reaper grunted as he let Hanzo wander off with others of his kind, then followed Zenyatta, "Hey, Zenny. Why didn't that little islander see you back there?" he asked, quiet curious.

"I am only your guide, Agent of Death." Zenyatta responded wisely as he hovered around a stone, "Have you seen your Amelie yet?" he asked as the man looked around.

"No." Reaper answered, not catching sight of her, "That's odd, she was pretty violent." he chuckled and looked at the sand below him, "One of the things that turned me on-" he paused when Zenyatta stopped.

A large mountain with massive gates stood in front of them.

"This will take us deeper." Zenyatta spoke as he stood in front of the gates, "Maybe your loved one will be in this Realm."

Reaper walked next to the wise Omnic and looked at the gates.

ENTERING THE REALM OF GREED

"Hey hey!" the man yelled and pointed at the omnic, "Amelie was not a greedy rat! You take that back!" he told him.

"I never said she was." Zenyatta shrugged his shoulders and stood next to the gates, "The honors?" he said.

Reaper grunted and touched the gates, only to receive a terrible headache as soon as he did.

 _DIE DIE DIE!  
The Reaper and his Death Blossom consumed his enemies, leaving a trail of bloodshed behind him._

" _I will destroy Overwatch, no matter the cost!"_

"What the hell!?" Reaper stepped away from the gate as he received the ghastly vision, "Zen!"

"It seems you too have been Violent." Zenyatta briefly said, and then opened the gate for him.

 **0000000**

The two stepped in to what appeared to be a... factory.

"The Realm of Greed." 


End file.
